Welcome back
by axely
Summary: "i knew you were going to come bak".  first fanfic, and i am not very good with summaries. Read, enjoy & review.


First fanfic, reviews and constructive criticism will be accepted, also, my grammar is not good enough ( I am learning to speak English ) so be gentle about that.

Starcraft is owned by blizzard, only the plot of this fanfic and Michelle belongs to me ( I think ).

4p.m.

it was late

"Michelle!"

In the center where a band of children were playing, a little red-haired girl looked toward the voice that had called her.

"It's 4p.m. already !, we've to go!"

Little Michelle Caroline Raynor made a small frown as she said goodbye to her friends and went where his father waited.

"Really we can't stay a little longer?" she said.

Jim glanced at his daughter " Y'know this is your time limit, Chelle"

Michelle throwed her puppy dog eyes attack.

She _almost_ succeed.

James Raynor's will almost is destroyed to those bright green eyes. They were identical to her mother's ones after all…

But, he wasn't going to give up.

Time for plan B.

"we were going to pass though the dig site, but I see you don't want to leave yet…"

At the mention of the dig site, Michelle changed her opinion.

Mar Sara's dig site was abandoned after the end of the second great war. Sometimes, scientist and arqueologists came to search…well, whatever they searched for.

But anyway, it had a nice view and Michelle liked to see how the twilight illuminated the abandoned dig site.

It wasn't so far, so they could walk.

By the way, several people greeted her dad, Michelle knew that his dad had been a marshal and he had saved a lot of people from some ugly and scary looking monsters called zerg more than once. And everyone was surprised when he returned with her, a 8-month-old baby, that's what the kind old man of the canteen where his dad used to go told her.

The only things her dad had told her about her mother was that she was going to came back, that she was a very kind person, that she looked like her and that her mother's name was Sarah Kerrigan.

They were waking to her preferred position, when Michelle stopped walking.

Jim turned and said "What's up?"

Michelle pointed with her finger.

Jim frowned as he corrected her daughter actions.

"don't point with your finger, it's bad ma-"

Michelle had pointed a relative young woman (the average life expectancy of a terran was 200 years) who was watching the dig site, leaning on the rudimentary rail surrounding the viewer.

Wearing a cap, a t-shirt with a jacket on the top, blue jeans and military boots.

But, what attracted his more than the fiery red hair, was the familiar aura surrounding her.

A _VERY_ familiar one.

"Michelle" he knelt at the height of his daughter "could you wait here for a sec?"

she nodded.

Jim smiled "alright" and he get up and began walking toward the _familiar_ woman.

He approached until he could lean near her, they where like this for awhile, until he turned around to look at her and she shrugged slightly, although he could see her face he was sure it was her.

"welcome back" Jim said.

She looked at him and finally, he was able to see her face again, the woman who took his heart away…

"are you angry?" Sarah mumbled diverting culpably her gaze.

Jim was surprised by the question, he smiled.

"I thought ya were a telepath, you know I have never been angry with you Sarah."

"Why are you here?" she asked, staring at his eyes.

Jim felt how his pulse accelerated, he wasn't going to hide his emotions, and in a mocking tone he said.

"Now that you're in a situation of helplessness is my duty as a gentleman to shelter you." he couldn't help but give her a bigger grin.

Sarah and Jim laughed, and in the end she gave him a warm and lovely smile.

"You are very considerate, Jimmy"

Jim smiled her back and kissed her lightly on her forehead and he said:

"C'mon" he smiled "I want you to see a very special person"

_(…)_

Michelle had been sitting on the floor as she watched her dad talk with the strangely-familiar-lady. She felt a weird emotion pass through her, like she had previously met the young lady.

When she saw them walk toward her, she got up, her dad had told her that she was identical to her mother…

She looked at her and it was like seeing herself in a mirror.

The young lady knelt down, took off her cap and smiled at her.

Dad had told her that it was impolite not to say "hello" when you meet someone.

"Hi, my name's Michelle, who are you?"

"Hi little one" she answered ", my name is…."

This story had been in my computer for… a while. Hope u guys like it.

…

axely out! : D


End file.
